Passport to Religions IP
Passport to Religions is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Greater Chicago & Northwest Indiana. Passport to Religions Try-It, Junior Badge and Interest Project Award Brownies must complete 4 requirements. Juniors must complete 6 requirements. Cadettes, Seniors and Studio 2b must complete 10 requirements. = Activities = 1. Describe your faith to the girls in your troop. Talk about what you like best about your faith. Explain how you practice your faith. 2. Find out about two different religions other than yours. What is the main difference between your religion and the ones you learned about? 3. Learn about the different symbols that represent the many religions of the world. Find out their meaning. (For information on many religious symbols: http://altreligion.about.com/library/glossary/blsymbolstext.htm) 4. Make a Passport. On each page of the passport, draw a religious symbol. When you have learned about that religion, stamp that page just as a country would stamp a passport when you leave or enter it. 5. Discover the difference in the holy books each religion uses. Read a passage from one of those books. 6. Religions have different calendars, holy days and more. Find out about a special holy day in another religion and learn about the customs or traditions. 7. Research how many members belong to your religion. Find out what other countries practice your religion. 8. Visit a different place of worship other than the one you practice in. (Brownies: Draw a picture of the place you worship in & one of a different place of worship). 9. Attend a ceremony or service from a different religion than yours. 10. Interview a religious leader or teacher. Find out why they chose that path. 11. Learn about different religious leaders of the world. 12. Learn a prayer from a different religion than yours. Share the prayer with your family. 13. Research the religion choice for all of your family members. Discover if the religion you practice was always the religion your ancestors practiced. 14. Make a religious craft. 15. Play a game or act out a religious story with the girls in your troop. 16. Do a service project for your religious place of worship. 17. Find a traditional religious recipe. Make the recipe & share it with your troop. 18. Learn about different diet restrictions from other religions. 19. Say grace from your religion and one from a different religion before a meal. 20.There are many countries from WAGGGS. Discover the different religions that Girl Scouts and Guides practice in their countries. 21. Participate in a Girl Scout Sunday or Girl Scout Sabbath event. 22.Earn the appropriate religious medal for your age level. (Go to www.praypub.org for information on the different age level awards of all the religious denominations) 23.Write a reflection about what you have learned. The “Passport to Religions” Try-It, Badge & Interest Project Award were written as part of a Silver Award Project by Matie O’Connor & Juliette Pirpiris, Troop 1812. When you have completed the requirements, you can purchase the age appropriate insignias by contacting the Girl Scouts of Chicago at (312) 416-2500, ext. 227. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Passport to Religion IP